forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider rod
| school3e = | casterlevel3e = 9 | itemlevel3e = | value3e = 40,000 gp (rod) | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} A spider rod was a magical item that could be used to shoot spider silk or as a poisonous weapon. There was also a spider wand made by the drow that had similar properties to a lesser degree. Description The rod was between 2 and 3 ft (60 and 90 cm) long and weighed about 5 lb (roughly 2 kg). The wand was made of smooth, plain wood about 1 ft (30 cm) long. Powers Anyone that could hold one of these items could activate it as long as they could speak the command word. A spider rod could shoot a single strand of sticky silk at a target up to 100 ft (30 m) away, and do this up to three times per day. If the target managed to partially dodge the flying silk, it was only slowed to half speed for a minute. Otherwise, the target was completely entangled for that minute unless they were strong enough to break the strand, clever and flexible enough to escape from the tangle, or someone else cut them free. The silk was highly flammable, but burning it was likely to burn the entangled creature as well. It was very difficult to cast a spell while entangled, requiring great concentration. A spider wand had five to fifty charges upon creation. Every use of one of the two powers of the wand caused it to be drained of one charge. If it was drained completely, the wand turned into a long-dead husk of a spider and then to dust, but a powerful cleric could recharge the wand. The silk coming from the wand acted as a rope of entanglement, meaning it could shoot 10 ft (3 m) upwards or 20 ft (6.1 m) horizontally and automatically entangle a number of creatures depending on their size. For example, one shot from this wand could ensnare 24 flumphs, 12 pixies, 8 humans, 2 manticores, or 1 tyrannosaurus. The strand was unbreakable: it had to be cut by someone not entangled, or burned to remove it. Otherwise, it evaporated after three minutes and released its captives. The second power these items had was to deliver a deadly poison via striking a person with one in melee combat. The rod's poison caused a severe weakening of the victim's constitution, possibly enough to be fatal if the victim could not resist its potency. This ability could be used with no limit at any time the rod was not projecting a silk strand. The wand's venom was fatal in two minutes or less, unless the victim could fight it. Injecting the poison drained one charge from the wand. History Spider wands were associated with the drow. Creating a spider rod required a web and a poison spell. Notable Owners In Menzoberranzan, spider wands were standard equipment for male drow fighter-wizards who were part of the regular patrol of the Bazaar. Appendix References Category:Rods Category:40000-49999 gold pieces Category:Items Category:Items from Toril Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Magic items Category:Drow items Category:4000-4999 gold pieces